412maksim
412maksim (aka maksim or just mak) '''is a user who joined during the later days of World I. History World I Maksim joined post-Spring Hiatus World I, in July of 2011. In his earlier days, he joined the Fleet and was one of Eagle's higher ranking members. In late July/early August, he and IRL friend Keenan1082 founded the city of Hancock not far from New Rome. Mak also collaborated with users PezXCore and AnonymousPepper in the construction of the city. The city is generally believed to be the last major settlement to be founded on World I, so not much development occurred. World II Maksim was made a Moderator on World II. This time at the very beginning of the world he again founded a town with Keenan, this time called New Hancock, which became the de facto spawn town of World II. New Hancock was the center of CErver activity for months, and easily the largest in population and area. It was during this time that Maksim developed his grudge against Xanth4, who broke a block in the New Hancock Mall. Maksim would make it a mission of his to torment Xanth whenever he had the opportunity. Sometime around January 2012, Maksim left the Fleet and went independent in his endeavors. Later in World II, he was retitled "Forever Mod." World III Maksim was not as prominent on World III as he was on the last two worlds. Despite being on the staff throughout the world's entirety, he did not appear much, and as he had admitted himself, did not plan on playing much until World IV had begun. In World III wilderness there are visible plans for a third Hancock city, but they never came to realization before the World ended. The only times Maksim hopped on the server were usually to pester Xanth4, still having a hatred for him from the incident in World II. often abusing his Moderator powers to do so. Regardless, he remained a Moderator when World IV started. World IV Maksim came back for World IV, and was seemingly going to construct the third Hancock city, as evident by another site in the wilderness. However, on June 1st, 2013, Maksim took his hatred for Xanth too far when he burnt down Xanth and kerred's city of Erste and then banned Xanth afterwards. Following cleanup of the city by RPGaddict28 and investigation by Ninane and Eagle, Maksim was found entirely guilty of the crime, and GameSultan was forced to expell him from the Staff and give him a 3 day temporary ban. Ironically, the one Moderator to be named "Forever Mod" was forcibly stripped of his powers. However, Maksim returned later on in the world and was given his powers back, and continued to serve on the staff World V Maksim ended up returning and serving on the Staff in World V. With no Xanth around for this world, there have not been any conflicts between the two long time rivals as of late. Former Titles and Roles *Mayor of Hancock *Mayor of New Hancock *4th-in-command of The Fleet (Early World II) Trivia *Mak is notorious for normally being drunk when playing on the CErver. This has earned him the alternate personality and nickname '''Drunk Mak. *Mak owns a business called Maksim Photography '''in real life. *His GameFAQs username is '''billman1000. Category:World I User Category:User Category:Mayor Category:Moderator Category:Staff